It is typically the case that in order for a subscriber of a first, “home” public land mobile network (PLMN) to use services provided by a second, “visited” PLMN, the operators of the two PLMNs must have entered into a “roaming agreement.” The negotiation and execution of a roaming agreement between the operators of the two PLMNs is typically a complex and time consuming process. However, some operators may not have the resources to enter into roaming agreements with other operators or such other operators may not be willing to enter into roaming agreements with some operators. Both cases may occur, for example, with operators of so-called micro Global System for Mobile communication (GSM) networks.
Moreover, an operator that is a party to a roaming agreement typically must devote resources to implement and support the technical and administrative requirements called for by such roaming agreements. Some operators may not wish to devote resources to implementing and supporting such roaming agreements.